Zack's wings
by Kalerin
Summary: This is Zack's and Sephiroth's side of my other story, Cloud's cloud. It isn't really long because mostly it just fills in the gaps from Cloud's cloud. This story ends when the two stories converge ok?
1. Chapter 1

_**The long awaited first chapter of Zack's wings is finally here! Please enjoy!**_

* * *

**Zack was livid. He prided himself on being naturally cheery and finding something good no matter what he was presented with. Yet with this imminent threat of war, Zack couldn't find anything good. And he knew why.**

**War had never bothered Zack on a personal level. Sure, he had felt bad for all his friends who got killed and he had mourned for even the people he killed himself. But his personal life had never been endangered by war before. He had somehow managed to keep war and his life totally separate. All that changed the second he had convinced Reno and Sephiroth to help him have sex with Cloud. He had lovers now, lovers that could easily be killed in the upcoming war.**

**Zack wasn't all that worried about Seph. After all, Sephiroth was the General of ShinRa. It took a monumental effort to so much as scratch him. It would take a miracle for him to be killed. And if Wutai had that miracle they should have used to avoid the war.**

**Reno was too sly and sharp to get caught or hurt. He would probably have the Wutai running around in circles within a week. And, knowing the Turk, he would be laughing the whole time.**

**It was Cloud that Zack was worried for. Sure, the blonde had proved himself in battle many times but there was still something about him that screamed FRAGILE in Zack's mind. Zack knew that part of the feeling came from the fact that they had just gotten Cloud back but he couldn't deny that he had always known that Cloud would never be ready for an all out war.**

**Thinking of his little chocobo, Zack felt his frown deepen. It was true; Cloud had been rather random ever since being returned to his lovers but this morning had still been a little strange. He had never before shown an interest in whether any of them wanted kids before and while Zack was happy that Cloud cared he still thought it was weird. Maybe it had been triggered by the news that James's baby was going to be killed.**

**Deciding that he had had enough of brooding, Zack decided to take Cloud out to eat one last time. Reno would be back soon and they could all three go out to a restaurant before stopping by Tifa's bar to say goodbye to the former AVALANCHE team.**

"**Cloud," Zack called as he stepped out of his room. He vaguely noticed his PHS and picked it up before walking over to the blonde's room. Knocking once, Zack waited for a response. When none was forthcoming he knocked again. "Cloud?"**

**Wondering if the kid had fallen asleep, Zack slowly opened the door. What he saw made him freeze.**

**Cloud was no where to be seen and nothing of his had been disturbed. He hadn't started packing and apparently he hadn't stayed in his room to long. Trying not to panic, Zack slowly eased into the room. Maybe Cloud had just gone out to get some fresh air. He had seen the look of terror on his face when Zack had given him the news. It wouldn't be surprising that the blonde had gone out.**

**Spotting a piece of paper on Cloud's desk, Zack walked over and read it, hoping that it was a note to him. It was.**

**Zack's eyes widened as he read before he suddenly bolted from the room. For a second he thought about using the elevator before deciding it was to slow. Instead the frantic First dove through a window, ignoring the shattered glass just as he ignored the sudden 80 foot drop.**

**Rolling on impact as he had been taught, the raven almost flew to the garage where he knew Fenrir would be. He couldn't honestly believe that Chocobo had left without his beloved Fenrir so if he could just get there in time maybe he could cut the kid off.**

**Fenrir was gone.**

**Zack stared at the space where the bike had always sat before whipping out his PHS and speed dialing Seph. It didn't take long for the general to answer.**

"_**Zachery, this is not a good time-"**_

"**Cloud is gone! He ran away!"**

_**Dear Zack,**_

_**Hopefully, by the time you check in on me and read this I will be long gone. I'm sorry for not saying goodbye in person but if I had I know you wouldn't let me go. I know this probably won't help but I wanted to tell you why I was leaving, or at least in part. I can't go to the war Zack; not because I'm scared but because I can't endanger more lives. I'll admit, I was never completely honest with any of you about what he did to me. Mostly I was too ashamed but I saw also afraid that you would see me as a freak. And then I found out about my condition and everything has just gone down hill from there.**_

_**Please believe me when I say that I never wanted to leave any of you. I love you all so much and this secret has been eating away at me because of it. I want nothing more then to tell you but I can't take the risk. You as a First class, Seph as general, Reno as a Turk, you would all be duty bound to report my condition to ShinRa and if he found out I would have about as much a chance of survival as bait stuck on a hook.**_

_**I hope one day I can come back and explain everything to you all face to face. Please don't be mad and please, please wait for me.**_

_**All my love forever,**_

_**Cloud**_

_

* * *

_

_**Author's note: There it is! My first chapter of Zack's wings. I know, its super short. All my effort is going into Cloud's cloud right now so these chapters will be shorter. Still, this isn't really its own story. It's just telling Zack's and Seph's side of my other one. Hope you like it!**_

_**Also, I'm already playing around with what I want my next story to be. There are two choices and I want to know your opinions. Next should I do…**_

_**1) Zack is dead. Cloud knows this; he saw him die. So why is he now looking into Zack's eyes once more?**_

_**2) Dead people are supposed to stay dead. Obviously, Sephiroth has broken that rule multiple times but Cloud didn't think anyone else was capable of it. Now he had to rethink the whole thing.**_

_**Which should I do after Cloud's cloud is done? You tell me!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Three days. Three long, torturous days. Sephiroth had flown back immediately after receiving Zack's call, calling out all his available First's to track the blonde down while he was at it. Not only did the First's fail to find him, they also reported that Reno had also gone missing. Upon hearing a description of where the Turk was supposed to have been Zack feared for the worst. He wasn't even sure if his other lovers knew but Reno had been suicidal before and over lesser things then what happened at the old slaughter house. His one consolation was that none of his love's body parts turned up among all the others. Not that it had changed anything.

Cloud and Reno were gone.

Zack had done everything he knew how to do. He had called AVALANCHE members, even going as far as calling Yuffie himself. No one knew where the blonde was. He had called Cloud's mother. She didn't know. He had called Rude and Tseng. They didn't know where either man was.

Now three days had gone by and they were no closer to an answer. Sephiroth was having a hard time but he knew it wasn't anything close to what Zack was going through. In fact, his vibrant, bouncy Second-in-Command hadn't left his room since finding Fenrir gone. Sephiroth had often heard the raven moaning and crying in his sleep. There was no peace for the man.

If anyone asked Sephiroth how he felt his answer would be angry. Angry at his First's for not catching Cloud. Angry at ShinRa ordering the war that drove Cloud away. Angry at Cloud for leaving them like this. Angry at Zack for breaking down.

Angry at himself for being angry.

He had read Cloud's note as soon as he had gotten back. He had been surprised to say the least when he had read about what Cloud had called his 'condition'. Even when he racked his brain Sephiroth couldn't think of what the condition would be.

But if he was honest, Sephiroth was glad that Cloud had had a reason. Even if he didn't know it Seph knew that Cloud wouldn't have run if he didn't think it was absolutely necessary. He also knew that, deep down, Zack knew it too.

Now Sephiroth had to prepare Zack for a war and hope that Cloud and Reno were both somewhere safe. If he could have his druthers, Sephiroth would rather have Cloud stay at a home and take it easy. Almost as though he were pregnant.

Not that that was going to happen.

* * *

_Author's note: Don't feel like talking. I'll just answer the reviews._

_Dragi: …what character deaths? I have no clue what you are talking about. And obviously Zack and Seph don't take the letter all that well. It'll be rough on them for a while but don't worry, things will look up soon._

_Wolfspeaker01: I read your review and laughed for five straight minutes. I figured the jumping out the window stunt was something Zack would do and I'm glad you liked it. No idea why your response made me laugh; I think I loved how normal you made it sound. Like Zack does this sort of stuff all the time. Also, I may be obvious to us what Cloud's letter means but you have to remember two things. 1) Zack is distraught right now. He's not thinking about what Cloud could have meant. 2) Sephiroth wasn't there to hear Cloud express an interest in the kids. So he can't clue that in. I'm glad you like my other story ideas. I think I'll start the one you suggested soon while still working on the two I have. Hope you'll like it!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Cloud had been gone for four months. Four months, twelve days, fourteen hours, forty-three minutes. Not that Zack was counting. Despite his and Seph's protests they had been shipped to Wutai a week after Cloud's and Reno's disappearance. Zack's hope of ever seeing either man was fading day by day. But most of all he started doubting his relation with them. After all, it couldn't have been very important if it was that easy for them to just drop him like that.**

**At that moment Zack was in his cabin on a ship heading for a new base. Sephiroth had been left behind and Zack was feeling very lonely. With a forlorn sigh the raven SOLDIER curled up on his cot and tried to sleep. When he finally faded into sleep it was thin and worrisome.**

_**Zack?**_

**Angeal?**

_**Yes Zack. It's me.**_

**Oh Angeal! I miss you. You wouldn't believe what is happening over here.**

_**Actually, I would. Cloud and Reno have gone missing and you can't find them.**_

**How did you know?**

_**I'm keeping my eye on them.**_

**You are?! Where are they? Are they alright? Why did they leave?**

_**Down puppy. Yes I am watching them. I can't tell you where they are. Yes they are alright. And they had an excellent reason to leave. Unfortunately I can't tell you that part either. You just need to trust in them. Please.**_

**But Angeal…**

**You whine a lot.**

Huh?

Turning slightly Zack saw a teen girl lounging nearby. He felt an instant connection with her but couldn't figure out why.

**I said, you whine a lot. Isn't it enough to just trust in your lovers and wait for them? By Gaia, you four are incredible. None of you trust each other. If this keeps going I'm going to want to get out of the family.**

Excuse me? Do I know you?

**No, you don't know me. Not yet at least. Look, since Angeal seems reluctant to be blunt I will be. Cloud didn't want to leave but certain things happened that made him leave. If you just sit back and wait for him he will return. Get it?**

Okay, okay, I get it.

**Good. And tell Sephiroth that if he ever draws Masamune on me again I'm cutting off his hair and turning it into a wig.**

"Zack!"

Zack woke to the sudden voice and looked around frantically. Sephiroth stood at his door, wings out and a fire in his eyes.

"Zack, did you just talk to Angeal and that person?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Zack sat up. "Yeah! They told me that Cloud had a reason to leave and if we just waited he would come back. Oh, and the other person said that if you ever drew Masamune on them again they would cut off your hair and make a wig."

"Yes, they told me that too. Do you remember anything about them?"

"Well, they were teenage and a girl. But other then that…no. You?"

"Nothing. Not even that much."

"Seph?"

"What is it?"

"We're waiting for them, right?"

"Of course Zack. We'll wait forever if we must."

He didn't know how but Zack just knew that somewhere out there the teen girl was smiling.

* * *

_Author's note: Okay, I haven't updated this story in forever. So I'll try and catch it all up tonight. Also, I bet you can all guess who the girl is. Right? Well then, onto the reviews._

_Wolfspeaker01: I'm glad someone noticed my little ironic statement. There will be a lot of that going on so just sit tight for it. And yes, Zack is totally out of his mind with despair and Seph has to act like nothing is wrong. It ain't easy._

_Dragi: There won't be any deaths until the very end. Either the last real chapter or the second to last chapter. And I'm glad you were able to laugh at some points. I didn't want to make it to serious so those were my attempts to lighten it up. Did it work?_

_Person whose username I can't find: We will never know if Zack or Seph would have reported the kids. Cloud and Reno think they will and to be honest it wouldn't matter whether they did or not (six kids will be pretty hard to hide even if you do have a whole floor to yourself) but by the time Zack and Seph figure things out ShinRa already knows about the kids._

_Valinda Blade: Sephiroth is known for his precognition after all. Well, sort of at least. And I'm trying to get more up. Right at this moment I am sick, suffering from PTSD, planning a party that occurs in less then two weeks, planning a surprise party for my friend tomorrow, and trying to keep my promise and update my other story daily. So don't be surprised if I don't get to this one very often._

_So then, since these chapters are short I'll see what I can do about uploading more today._

_Thanks for reading! TTFN!_


	4. Chapter 4

**The war was wrapping up. The Wutain's crumbled easily and Zack was soon left overseeing cleanup and salvage missions. His arm was in a sling since a lucky Wutain had managed to break it when he had been distracted. The same thought that had gotten him injured plagued him as he watched his men load the ship.**

**Cloud has been missing for eight months.**

**It was getting harder and harder to believe what Angeal and that girl had told him only three months ago. The waiting was easy; like Sephiroth, Zack would wait forever. However, doubts plagued Zack's mind. What if Cloud never came back? What if he didn't want to? What if what ever had driven him away kept him away forever? These thoughts floated around in Zack's head and he never managed to answer them.**

**By Gaia, you are the biggest worrywart I have ever seen.**

Spinning around Zack tried to pinpoint where the voice was coming from. It was the girl again.

**Hey! SOLDIER dummy! You might as well quit looking around considering I am in your head. You're freaking out your men.**

Turning back towards his men Zack saw them all staring at him. He smiled sheepishly and rubbed his head. "Sorry. Thought I heard a whistle." The men all grinned and shrugged before continuing with their work.

**That's better. Now then, don't bother trying to talk to me. I'm just here to pass on a message. Cloud says to tell you and Sephiroth to wait for him. Things are more complicated then he thought at first but he promises that someday he will come home. Also, tell Sephiroth that his days with his hair are numbered. He actually managed to cut me! Don't you think his hair will make a beautiful wig?**

Before Zack could even think a reply the presence faded. He was left scowling yet his heart was lighter. He had promised.

Cloud was coming home.

~*~

The next day Zack was lounging against the rails of the ship he was on, heading back to Midgar. His thoughts were on the message the day before. He had asked Seph about it and learned that he had had the same message. Although like the girl had said, Sephiroth had actually managed to nick her on the chin. He brushed it off when Zack mentioned that she would actually carry through on her threat about his hair but Zack noticed that Seph had kept it braided close to his head ever since.

Zack's PHS suddenly went off, startling him out of his thoughts. Flipping it open he saw that he had a text. Frowning, he opened the text file.

_**Congratulations.**_

Thoroughly confused, he checked for a name and number. The number he found didn't make any sense. It had heard about it though. A special number that meant that whatever message you got was from the future. Scientists were debating for months on end whether the number actually existed, but here he was, holding the proof of it in his hands. Curious, Zack searched for a name. But what he found made no sense.

_**Kari the Puppy.**_


	5. Chapter 5

"**I'm going to kill them! I'm going to kill them all!"**

**Sephiroth looked up from his paperwork, surprised by his lover's enraged shout. Thinking of all the breakable things in the apartment he swiftly left his office to try and calm his eccentric Second-in-Command. A crash from the living room told him that he was too late. Nevertheless, he strode in swiftly, hoping to prevent more damage.**

**Walking into the room the General was presented with the sight of Zack only in a pair of shorts and a shattered TV at his feet. The paper lay nearby and Sephiroth's reprimand was cut short when he saw the title.**

**General Sephiroth and Second-in-Command declare AWOL SOLDIER and Turk as traitors!**

**Zachery Fair quotes: "We were fools to trust them. We will be fools once more not to hunt them down."**

"I never said that," Zack shouted in rage, the mako in his eyes glowing so brightly it almost looked like his eyes were headlights. "I never said anything even close to that! All I said was that we didn't have any idea where they were and that it wasn't anything official. How does that translate to…to…to what they said I said?!"

Sephiroth felt his own anger rise. He had never declared Cloud or Reno as traitors and he knew that Zack never had. This was what he got for bowing to ShinRa's wishes and allowing that stupid press conference. He had known that he would regret it but he hadn't thought they would actually twist his and Zack's words in such a way.

"Peace, Zack," he finally said, grabbing his lover and trying to get him to quiet down. "Peace. Yelling obscenities at the writers when they aren't even here to hear is a waste of energy and air. Wait until you can tell them in the face."

Zack turned his head up eagerly. "You mean it? We're going to go ever there and chew them out? We're going to make them pay for writing things we didn't say?"

"Of course."

_**You don't know how glad I am to hear that.**_

Both SOLIERS spun, Sephiroth drawing Masamune as he did. They spotted the girl at the same time.

_**Put that sword away! I swear, if you draw blood again I'll be taking more then just your hair.**_

Sephiroth slowly sheathed his blade as he watched the girl warily. Her eyes flashed in annoyance but she didn't move. In all honesty she seemed quite at ease in the apartment. Almost like she belonged there.

_**That's better. Yeesh, I've been doing this off and on for months, I figured you two would be used to it by now. Now then, onto why I am here. You two are lucky. Cloud saw the headline and nearly wrote you both off forever.**_

"What?!" Zack yelled, panic filling every one of his veins. If Cloud wrote them off then he would never come home. And if he never came home…

_**Relax Zack. I said he nearly wrote you both off. I was able to convince him to give you both another chance. Still, you both better work a little harder on controlling what the media says about you. I can't keep saving your love with him if you keep screwing up like this. Although he will be happy to hear that you never actually said those things. Now then, you take care of things here. I'll go back and reassure Cloud. Quit messing up. And Sephiroth, DON'T YOU EVER DRAW MASAMUNE ON ME AGAIN!**_

_**And with that she was gone.**_

_**The SOLDIERS stood staring for a moment before Seph finally sighed.**_

"_**She's right. I should be used to it by now. Come on Zack; we've got some newspaper writers to terrorize."**_


	6. Chapter 6

The wind whistled in Zack's ears as he clung to Sephiroth's back. Somehow Seph had managed to convince him to ride on his back and let Sephiroth fly back to their ship rather then wait for the ship to reach them. They had been in Wutai to ensure a continued peace and like it always did the mere thought of the country made Zack depressed.

Cloud had been missing for four years.

Over the years they had searched everywhere. The Northern Crater, the Cosmic Canyon, Nibelheim, Gongaga. They had even gotten permission to search Wutain land all though what would posses Cloud to go to a country he knew would be at war was beyond Zack. Still nothing. It seemed that in the end the only thing he could do was what that girl kept suggesting he do. Wait.

Zack hated waiting.

Looking around Zack suddenly noticed an island that lay nearby.

"Hey Seph, what is that island? I don't remember searching it for Cloud."

"That is the Island of the Heir. A sacred island that only the heir to the Wutai throne can live on. No one is allowed to go there without the heir's permission. Although legend says that the heir can let other people live there if they want to. ShinRa asked for permission to search the island but Yuffie refused. So we never did search."

Before Zack could reply both SOLDIERS suddenly sensed human life on the island. Two humans on the beach. And one of them reminded them both sharply of Cloud. Zack didn't even need to shift; Seph instantly banked towards the island and angled down to skim the tree tops.

The life signs started moving as though the people had sensed their approach. Zack wasn't worried until they abruptly vanished. Startled, Sephiroth pulled up and landed where they had last sensed the lives. Zack jumped off his back and moved around a little, getting to know the land incase he was suddenly presented with a fight.

"Quiet little island, isn't it?" he asked offhandedly, feeling a nagging in the back of his mind that he couldn't seem to feel properly. There wasn't any sense of life anywhere near him but he couldn't shake the feeling that they were not alone.

Sephiroth shifted as he shrugged. "A little to quiet."

Zack moved around a little more before frowning. "Strange. I know we both sensed human life around here but I can't see any signs that humans were ever here. No footprints, no broken twigs, nothing. And I certainly can't feel them anymore."

Seph shrugged again, moving to sit on a nearby log. For a moment Zack felt the tension in the air rise and then sharply fall when Sephiroth sat. And he still had that feeling that he was being watched.

"Zack, you and I both know that our emotions and instincts are not to be trusted. This is the one place on the planet we are forbidden to search so we have no idea if Cloud and Reno are here. Therefore it is logical to assume that we want it to be so so bad that we will convince ourselves that something exists when it does not."

"Damnit, Seph! Does everything have to be logical with you? Never mind; don't answer that. The facts don't change; we sensed life here and now it is gone without a trace. Maybe we could fool ourselves into believing that it was human when it wasn't but neither of us is so far gone that we can create a feeling of life out of nothing."

"Zachery!"

The two SOLDIERS glared at each other, neither willing to back down when suddenly a light breeze picked up. Zack froze, feeling the presence of Angeal in the breeze. But it wasn't Angeal's voice that he heard. It was the girl's.

_**Please quit arguing and leave. You aren't doing any good here. Let go of your hunt and just wait. Trust me.**_

_**The breeze faded again but neither man wanted to move. Finally Zack felt a strange urge to leave. He sighed and nodded. "Let's go." Seph stood up and Zack climbed back onto his back, bracing himself for take off. When Seph launched into the sky Zack suddenly looked back, convinced that he had heard a cough. But nothing was there so he dismissed it as a figment of his imagination.**_

_**Seph rose above the trees and continued towards their ship. About half way there Zack glanced down at his arm and froze again.**_

"_**Oh CRAP! SEPH! GO BACK!"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**JUST GO BACK TO THE ISLAND! I LOST SOMETHING!"**_

_**Silently, Sephiroth turned around and headed back. Once back at the area he landed in the same place and watched as Zack rushed about, frantically searching for something. He didn't start to worry until Zack made to actually knock a tree over in his haste.**_

"_**Zack, what is it?"**_

"_**I lost my string!"**_

"_**Your string?"**_

"_**Yes, my string. You know, the one I always wear around my arm? Cloud gave it to me after he came back from AVALANCHE. He said it brought him luck and he wanted me to have it. But now I can't find it!"**_

_**Finally understanding, Sephiroth joined in the search but after a couple hours and still no string he drug a reluctant Zack away. As they flew away from the island again Zack tried not to think about the string. But it was hard. That string had meant everything to Cloud and thus everything to Zack. Whatever or whoever had it now had better take excellent care of it.**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Zack! Are you going to the fair tomorrow?"

Zack smiled at his friend but shook his head. "Nah," he said lightly. "Don't feel like it. I think I'll stay here and pester Seph. You have fun."

Watching his friend walk off, Zack was tempted to go after him. He really did want to go and lead around a little kid but he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the fact that he had always wanted children of his own. Or maybe it was because ever since Cloud had left he had had this feeling, like he was a father. Weirdest thing really.

It had been nearly eleven years since Cloud's escape. Zack and Seph had finally taken the girls suggestions and waited patiently in Midgar for Cloud to come back. Not that it was easy.

"Zack."

Grinning, Zack turned to see Aerith walking over to him. The young Cetra smiled slightly, a little nervous about being in ShinRa tower.

"Aerith! How can I help you?"

"Are you and Sephiroth going to the festival?"

A snort. "At least you don't call it a fair. No, I'm not going since Seph is bogged down with work. I'll just stay here and pester him. Why?"

"Well, you see, I have this friend. She's going to be really busy tomorrow and can't make it to the festival but she really wants her daughter to go. You see, tomorrow is the girl's tenth birthday and she's never been to a festival before. So my friend was thinking about the SOLDIER program. The problem is that the girl doesn't really trust SOLDIER or ShinRa. But we know she likes you and Sephiroth; she doesn't worship either of you but she approves of you and your actions. So, I was wondering if you would be willing to show the girl around."

Zack thought for a minute before smiling. "I think I can convince Seph to do that. If we have a specific person to be there for he'll be much more willing. So how will we know this girl?"

"Oh you'll know her. Her hair is so amazing; it actually shifts between black and silver. Very pretty. She's sort of feline in look and posture, she has blue eyes, and she'll probably be away from everyone else. On the outskirts, you understand."

"Yeah, got it. Alright, I'll go beg Seph. See you, Aerith."

"Bye Zack. Oh yeah, the girl's name is Kari. Remember that."

~*~

Zack nearly laughed when the SOLDIERS freaked because the General was going with them. He did laugh when the kids saw Seph. Some of them looked ready to run away screaming but most of them would soon need buckets for their drool. All of them were staring at him and Seph in awe.

All but one.

One child, a girl, stood apart from everyone. Her face was to the festival as she unconsciously brushed a strand of black/silver hair away from her face. Aerith was right; her hair was amazing! Not that Zack was going to say that. He waded through the kids knowing Seph would follow and made his way over to the girl.

"Are you Kari?"

The girl's face whipped towards him, her eyes wide in shock. For just an instant Zack thought he saw panic but it disappeared quickly. Instead she just nodded mutely. Trying to warm things up, Zack smiled and nearly cheered when she smiled back.

"Great!" he said. "Aerith told me you would be here. Are you here for the festival?" Again Kari nodded. "Awesome! Since you're here I assume your parents are busy." Another nod. "Well, if you want, Seph and I can take you around." Enthusiastic nod. "Cool. By the way, do you speak?" Kari frowned.

"Of course I speak!" she snapped. Zack could only laugh. He knew people got tongue-tied around him and Seph so he couldn't help but poke fun at the girl. Still, there was something about her that reminded him of someone else. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"So, where do you want to go first?" he asked with a gentle grin, feeling Seph finally relax fully. Apparently he liked the girl. "Aerith mentioned it was your birthday; do you want to go buy a toy?" The girl just shook her head, a secret smile on her lips.

"No thanks, I already have my present," she said quietly, her eyes content and the smile still in place.

Huh. Weird.

~*~

The sun was just starting to set when Seph softly reminded Zack that they still had to return Kari. The girl was so tired she could hardly walk so Zack swung her onto his back, ignoring her indignant "Hey!" He also drug along the cart full of prizes she had won. For some reason he had felt immense pride whenever she won. Many people had mistaken him for a proud father.

Which, of course, he wasn't.

Leaving the festival, he felt Kari slipping off to sleep when he suddenly spotted Aerith. "Ah, Aerith!" Kari stirred slightly at his shout and shifted so that she could look over his shoulder. Aerith spotted them and walked over, a knowing smile on her face. If she made one joke of him acting like a father Zack was going to…

"Hello Zack. Sephiroth. How is she?"

"She's fine. Just a little tired. Where's her mom?"

"Her mom couldn't get away from everything soon enough so she went home to make dinner and asked if I would pick Kari up. Did she have fun?"

"Oh yeah, she had a blast. She's a master at the games you know. She managed to outshoot Rude and solved every mind puzzle Tseng threw at her. Not to mention that she beat the sword fighting game and got the top score. She's got some serious skill. If she wanted to she could be a Third class SLOLDIER right now."

Kari shifted again as Aerith smiled. "I don't know about that. She was always more Turk like. I'll take her now."

"Wait."

Zack felt Kari twist slightly to look at Seph. While it was true that he hadn't spoken most of the day Zack knew that he had enjoyed being with Kari as much as he had. So what was he doing?

Seph reached into his pocket and pulled out a small stuffed white tiger. Zack couldn't help but smile softly as Kari took it with shaking hands. They had both seen how much Kari had wanted the tiger but since she had actually managed to score to high she had gone without it. Seph had disappeared for a few moments after but when he returned he had made no hint to what he had done. Now Zack knew.

"I noticed that you wanted this," the general said quietly, a gentle smile on his lips. Wow, he really did like her. "So I went back and got it for you."

Zack felt the girl cuddle the tiger under her chin and heard her whisper her thanks. Turning his head to see her better he grinned. "What are you going to name it?" he asked. Kari thought for a moment before nodding.

"Asa. It's Wutain. It means 'born at the dawn'."

"Hmm…cute name."

Seeing Seph glance at his watch Zack handed Kari and the prizes over to Aerith before watching them walk away. Kari leaned over Aerith's shoulder and waved goodbye. Zack waved back and kept waving until he couldn't see either anymore. "Let's go Seph."

Back on the transport Zack couldn't help but smile at the men around him. They were all eagerly talking about the children they had led around. Zack chose not to join in; instead he focused on Kari. He finally pegged what was so familiar to him. Her eyes were just like Cloud's. But it could have been his imagination. After all, he missed Cloud so much. It wasn't until that night, sweating and panting as Seph released inside him that Zack thought of something else.

That string around her neck was very familiar as well.

* * *

_Author's note: It's been forever since I updated this story. I am so so sorry. Time just sort of got away from me. I had my hands full with Cloud's cloud. Anyway, it's here now. On to the reviews!_

_Dragi: No one wants to wait for the one they love. Especially if the love leaves without a reason, like Cloud._

_Wolfspeaker01: So, you agree, the string is important? Kari never loses it so I'll be mentioning it more often._

_Valinda Blade: Why does everyone say 'Poor Zack'? Seph is suffering just as much people!_

_-siarafaerie-101-miss: How can you love the fics and yet hate that they focus on Kari? That's the whole point of both fics._


	8. Chapter 8

Nervous, Zack couldn't help but lean out a little ways from the helicopter. He didn't mind the whirring of the blades above his head as he waited anxiously. Finally, after all these years of waiting, they were doing what he had wanted all along. ShinRa had finally gotten Godo to allow the SOLDIERS to search Yuffie's island for Cloud. It was the last place on the planet he could be.

A sudden flap made him glance over as Sephiroth smoothly sailed in to stand beside him. The raven couldn't help but smirk as the General set down and the pilot cursed.

"Seph, you know the pilots hate it when you do that. You throw off their balance and then they have to correct." All he received in reply was a glare. Chuckling, the younger man turned to stare out the open side once more. Silence fell between the two until Zack shifted. "Do you really think he's there?"

"He must be. We've searched everywhere else. Besides, I can feel it. He's there."

"I feel it too. But I also feel that we won't see him."

"Hmm…first time I've ever heard you be a pessimist. I thought that was my job."

"True."

Before the conversation could continue a shout went up, drawing their attention forward. Before them lay the island. Already the forward choppers were landing. Sephiroth flared his wings before jumping out to go ahead. He heard Zack's laugh and the pilot's curses as he sped away. For just a moment he spared a smile before focusing on the task at hand.

Finding his lover.

~*~

"Nothing," Zack said in disgust. He had searched the whole island with the SOLDIERS before joining Sephiroth in the mansion. They found nothing, NOTHING, that proved that the island had ever been lived on. He knew there had been no warning of their coming; at most it was two hours from Midgar to here. That wasn't enough time to pack everything and ship out. And yet, walking around the house, Zack couldn't help but feel that they had just missed him. That Cloud had been just within their reach but had vanished once more.

"Not quite," Sephiroth murmered. He had discovered sawdust in the basement; fresh sawdust. No sign of the wood or tool but sawdust nonetheless. It proved that _someone_ had been on the island but who? There weren't anymore clues so the General was left with a blank. Maybe Zack could tell him. After all, Zack had an unusual gift to tell when people had been somewhere.

"Don't even ask," Zack sniped as Sephiroth opened his mouth. "I do sense Cloud and Reno but I also sense a few people I don't know. Not to mention one that I know I should know but I don't." Sighing, the raven slumped onto the stairs, staring about. Maybe if he could clear his mind he could peg that person.

Sephiroth waited patiently while Zack continued to concentrate. He could tell it was getting nowhere as Zack's face slowly slid into a frown.

"Hey, Seph," Zack said suddenly, "do you remember Kari?"

"Kari? Isn't she the girl that we led around the festival that one year?"

"Yeah, that's her."

"Of course I remember her. Why?"

"Well, I'm beginning to think that maybe she is connected to Cloud. I noticed before that her eyes are exactly like his. And then there's that string that was around her neck. Remember that time we landed here because we sensed life and I ended up losing the string that Cloud gave me? Well, Kari was wearing it. Of that I am certain. What if she and Cloud have been living here this whole time?"

"If that is the case then who is she? His child?"

"Don't even kid about something like that! Cloud would never cheat on us like that! Besides, he has Reno if he wants to be with someone."

"Then how would you explain it?"

"I can't. It's just a feeling I'm getting. I think she's that other presence that I know I know."

"Any idea about the others?"

"…no."

Sighing, Sephiroth nodded. "Alright then, let's pull back. Whether Cloud was here or not, he isn't any more. Still, some good may have come of this. We have driven him from his hiding place. It will be easier to find him. Let's renew the search, starting at the Northern Crater."

"Right," Zack agreed before standing up. "Hey Seph, should we have the SOLDIERS check Midgar too?"

"No, it would be pointless. There's no way Cloud would go to the city that held his hunters. He isn't that crazy."

"Guess you're right. You know, I almost wish that girl would come back and tell us if we are doing the right thing."

"I understand Zack. I feel the same."

* * *

_Babble time: I am SO sorry. When I fell away from Fanfiction I fell away from this story too. I'll try to get into a regular habit of updating it like I do the others. Again, sorry! On to the reviews!_

_Valinda Blade: Lol, yeah, that's a perfect time to figure something out. I mean, seriously. Only Zack, right?_

_Dragi: (cries pathetically) now I feel bad. Looks like I'm not doing such a good job on the speedy updating part. Also, I just can't seem to write in Cloud cross dressing. I mean, I know he's good at it but I just can't seem to write it. Argh!_

_Wolfspeaker01: Zack realizes it. He just sort of ignores it. You have a point though; Zack is in the spotlight far to often. I think my next chapter will be solely focused on Sephiroth. Maybe that will even things out._

_Thanks for everyone who has stuck with me through this. Not to much longer and this will be done since we are soon approaching the part where the stories converge._

_Thanks for reading! TTFN!_


	9. Chapter 9

Sighing, Sephiroth tossed the reports onto his desk. Still no sign of Cloud or Kari. Actually, it made perfect sense. They finally found a connection to Cloud and everything disappears. Even Aerith vanished so they couldn't question her. Despite the fact that it had been two years since Cloud had been driven from his hiding spot he was still free. Quite honestly, Sephiroth and Zack were losing hope. It would eighteen years now that their blonde had been missing. The promise of his return was growing fainter day by day. Soon, it would be gone.

Shaking his head, the General stood up abruptly. He had to walk for a while. Maybe that would clear his mind of such negative thoughts.

Wondering through the halls Sephiroth pain no mind to anything. He heard every sound and conversation but didn't focus on any. At least, he didn't until he heard a certain name.

"I can't believe it! I haven't seen Kari in five days."

Turning abruptly, the silver haired man zeroed in on the speaker. It was a young Turk; Sephiroth believed his name was Kevin. Tseng had mentioned that the boy could conceivably take Reno's spot as SiC.

Walking right up to the boy, Sephiroth waited to be noticed before staring right into Kevin's eyes. "Did you mention the name Kari?" Kevin gulped but nodded.

"Yeah. She's my girlfriend. Or at least she was. She started acting weird a couple weeks ago but now I can't find her. It's like she vanished."

"Where does she live?"

"Umm…well, she said that she lives here in Midgar but I can't find any records of her family moving in."

"What does she look like?" Kevin suddenly got defensive.

"Why do you need to know? Sir."

"At the moment we are searching for two people. An escaped SOLDIER named Cloud and an older teen named Kari. Now, what does your Kari look like."

"She's pretty tall for a girl, slim build, moves a lot like a cat…actually, now that I think about it there's a lot of feline in her. Her hair is spiky and teal but she obviously dyes it." Disappointed, Sephiroth nodded and turned away. His Kari was feline like for sure but she hadn't seemed all that slim nor did it appear she would ever be very tall. The dyed hair mattered little but Kari's hair was straight, not spiky. It wasn't her.

"Oh yeah! She also has the bluest eyes ever and she has a string tied around her neck." Sephiroth spun back around. It _was_ her! But before he could say anything the alarm suddenly blared. Glancing up he saw Zack and Tseng dashing his way. Zack spotted him first and waved.

"We're under attack!"

* * *

_Babble time: Well, I felt like finishing this story up soon so I'll be uploading a lot of the chapters. Warning: they are all short like this. If you want to complain go ahead._


	10. Chapter 10

Zack couldn't conceal a groan as he tried to shift on the bed. Great Gaia above he _hurt_! Forget all that crap about first class SOLDIERS being able to withstand more then normal people. It hurt them just as much as it hurt anyone else. Although, to be honest, it wasn't just the physical pain that made the raven groan. There was mental pain to deal with too. Cloud.

Cloud had been pregnant. Pregnant with the children of his lovers. That's why he had left; to protect his kids. Zack would have done the same thing! Now, eighteen years later, he finally got to see Cloud again.

After he nearly killed him.

"Damn it all!" Zack growls as he tries to shift again. How could he have done that? How could he have been that close and _not known that it was Cloud? And Kari! All the signs were there. How had he managed to convince himself that she wasn't Cloud's child?_

"_Guess she had every right to be mad at me," he sighed, wondering if he should call a nurse to help him shift. It was simply to painful to try alone. Kari's blade might have been slim but she had thrust in just the right way to wound him severely without risk of death. Seemed she'd gotten even better since the festival._

_A sudden movement had Zack's eyes racing to the door. He didn't relax until Sephiroth stepped in. Tiredly, the raven managed to smile. "So, did you hear?"_

"_About Cloud being pregnant, Kari being one of the kids, you nearly killing Cloud, and Kari nearly killing you? Yes, I heard."_

"_Seph, what are we going to do?"_

"_Long term, I don't know. Short term, you're going to get up and get dressed. We're going to the fair."_

_Zack scowled at the older man as Sephiroth started rummaging around for some clothes. "You're kidding, right? I can't even shift on this bed without intense pain. How the heck am I supposed to go to the fair?"_

"_I figured your stubbornness in getting what you want would get you there."_

"_Oh? And what does the fair have that I want?"_

"_Today is the first day of truce against BLIZZARD. Aerith called me just a few moments ago. All of Cloud's kids are going to the fair today. Including Kari."_

_Without anymore encouragement, Zack swung his legs off the bed and reached for his pants._


End file.
